japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Hiruzen
Sarutobi Hiruzen (猿飛ヒルゼン) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影) of Konohagakure. He hailed from the village's Sarutobi clan. He was the third man to hold the title God of Shinobi (忍の神). He was part of Team Tobirama alongside Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane under the leadership of the Second Hokage. He was also trained by the First Hokage and would later become the teacher of the Legendary Sannin: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Background Born into the Sarutobi clan to Sarutobi Sasuke, Hiruzen was a prodigy who truly stood out in talent. He and his former team-mates, Mitokado Homura and Koharu Utatane, were students of Senju Tobirama. He was also trained by Senju Hashirama . While once a close friend of Shimura Danzo during their early childhood, Danzo developed a rivalry with Hiruzen who always managed to be a step ahead of him. During the First Shinobi War, Team Tobirama along with Danzo, Uchiha Kagami and Akimichi Torifu were pursued by enemy Kumogakure ninja. Knowing that one of them would need to be a sacrificial decoy so the others can escape, Hiruzen volunteered. However, Tobirama chose to be the decoy instead, naming Hiruzen his successor while driving a further wedge between his student and Danzo. Later in his life, he married Sarutobi Biwako and became the father of at least two children, Sarutobi Asuma and at least one other, who has yet to be seen in the series. This unnamed child would later give Hiruzen a grandson: Sarutobi Konohamaru and from Asuma, another grandchild. Prior to the Second Shinobi War, Hiruzen became the teacher of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Coming to appreciate Orochimaru's natural talent, Hiruzen saw him as a once in a lifetime genius. However, while explaining to Orochimaru the symbolic significance of a white snake the boy found near his parents' grave, Hiruzen unknowing caused his pupil to go down a dark road while attempting to steer him away from it. After serving as Hokage for many years, Hiruzen started looking for a successor to the title. While he hoped to be able to give the position to Orochimaru, he saw that he only was interested in the power it offered, and initially he turned to Jiraiya. In the anime, another one of his students was Kosuke Maruboshi, whom he passed on the Will of Fire to. He also taught him ninjutsu, one of which is the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Later, nearing the end of the Third Shinobi War, Hiruzen sought to end the bloodshed and form a peace treaty with Iwagakure. Danzo was disgusted by this idea as so many Konoha shinobi died to win this war. Deciding to take responsibility personally for these loses, despite many in Konoha not liking the idea, Hiruzen decided to step down as Hokage. Ultimately, Hiruzen named Jiraiya's student Namikaze Minato as his successor. In the aftermath of the Third Shinobi War, knowing the danger if Kurama were to break loose during the childbirth of its current jinchuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, Hiruzen assigned his wife, Biwako and a few ANBU for security to oversee the birthing process in a secured location on the outskirts of the village. In the anime, he also suggested to Minato to have his student, Hatake Kakashi, act as Kushina's personal bodyguard during the pregnancy. However, also learning of Kushina's pregnancy, Uchiha Obito found the location and slaughtered the protection and maternity detail before releasing Kurama to destroy Konoha. Unaware of how Kurama got loose, Hiruzen nonetheless led the ninja in subduing the Nine-Tails before Minato arrived and transported himself, and the tailed beast away from the village. Hiruzen soon arrived at the scene when Minato decided to seal Kurama into his own son, realizing that Minato intended to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to do so. Wishing to intervene, Hiruzen found himself unable to as Kushina erected a barrier. Forced to stay outside the barrier, Hiruzen watched in horror as the Fourth Hokage and his wife sacrificed their lives to save their son from Kurama's final attack. With demon fox sealed inside the infant, and Minato dead. The barrier dispersed, and Hiruzen quickly rushed to Kushina's side, carefully picking up the newborn infant. He orders his reinforcements to take Kushina to the Hospital for medical treatment. Kushina dying herself told Hiruzen that her son's name was Naruto, and begged Hiruzen to take care of him. Hiruzen promised Kushina that he will protect Naruto for her as she finally died with a smile on her face. He then holds a funeral for Minato, and Kushina to honor their sacrifice for the village and the next generation. With Minato dead, Hiruzen once more assumed the role of active Hokage while deciding to protect the orphaned child by giving him his mother's last name to conceal his relation to Konoha's Yellow Flash. With this, Hiruzen also passed a law in the village that no one was to speak of the beast sealed within Naruto and hoped that Minato's dying wish that his son be seen as a hero be honoured, but the people who had lived first-hand through the devastation that the Nine-Tails could bring forth were unable do this. Although most obeyed Hiruzen's law — with those who didn't being severely punished — the children of the village, also came to fear and dislike Naruto, simply because their parents did. Some time after resuming his post, Hiruzen began investigating a number of disappearances within Konoha, from children to adult ANBU. One night, in the anime, Hiruzen caught Kakashi sneaking into the Hokage Residence to find the records of the First Hokage's Wood Release. Despite the intrusion, the Third Hokage presented Kakashi with the records, explaining that in the past it was attempted to recreate the First Hokage's Wood Release, but consistently ended with failure and death of the subject, ultimately ceasing the research and deeming it forbidden, expressing his regret in the failure as he believed it could have helped save many lives from the recent Nine-Tails attack. Still trusting Kakashi, Hiruzen also informed of the investigation of the missing people, noting his suspicion that someone was resuming the Wood Release research. Kakashi, who had begun to resent Hiruzen for not letting him take part in battling the Nine-Tails and possibly save his late sensei Minato, regained his trust in Hiruzen and revealed that Danzo planned to assassinate the Third. The following day, Kakashi went in Hiruzen's place to lure out the assailants, while Hiruzen approached a shocked Danzo. While Danzo realized he was cornered, Hiruzen took mercy on his childhood friend, choosing to ignore the attempt on the promise that Danzo would dedicate his life to protecting the village. Later that night, Hiruzen requested for Kakashi working as Hiruzen's right-hand man as he did with Minato, which he agreed. Later, it was learned that Orochimaru was behind the kidnappings. Having used those that he kidnapped as test subjects in his quest to gain immortality, Orochimaru allowed his former master a chance to kill him. Ultimately, Hiruzen could not bring himself to do it, allowing Orochimaru to escape. In the anime, despite this, he planned for Orochimaru's escape with Kakashi. Having the young ANBU wait outside Orochimaru's lair, he quickly engaged Orochimaru, holding his own long enough for a snake to approach Orochimaru. Knowing of Orochimaru's love for snakes, Hiruzen planted an explosive tag inside its mouth, detonating it once the snake encircled the Sannin, greatly injuring the Sannin. Afterwards, Hiruzen mobilised all ANBU members to hunt down Orochimaru in an attempt to capture him. After Orochimaru escaped, not wanting the village to know his shame that one of Konoha's finest committed such horrific acts against it, Hiruzen worked very hard to bury this secret. Three years later, one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs was discovered, sending Kakashi to personally investigate it. Upon Kakashi's return, the young ANBU reported to Hiruzen that the Wood Release boy saved Kakashi's life but also abandoned his mission, to which Danzō punish him for. Knowing how extreme Danzō could be, Hiruzen used Kakashi's involvement as a loophole to interfere with Root business, having Uzuki Yugao deliver a summoning request to Danzo. When Yugao returned to report that Danzo was seemingly nowhere to be found, Hiruzen went to the Root headquarters personally. He arrived in time to save Kakashi and the Wood Release boy, "Kinoe" from Danzo's attack under the grounds of trespassing and treason respectively. Telling Danzo that Kakashi was sent by him personally with a summoning request, Danzo faked ignorance of the letter and called off his men. Hiruzen then turned his attention to Kinoe, insisting to Danzo that the village needed the power of the Wood Release for more than just covert missions. Ultimately, Danzo granted Hiruzen's request for Kinoe to be transferred to the Hokage's direct command. During this time, Hiruzen revealed to Kakashi and Danzo that Naruto was at the age of 4. A few years later, a potential alliance was established between Konoha and the Land of Wood. As a sign of trust, both countries were to trade secret scrolls. As Hiruzen begins making preparations for the exchange, Might Guy comes to the Hokage. Fearing that his dear friend was losing touch wit himself, Guy begged Hiruzen to place him on Kakashi's Anbu team. While acknowledging Guy's abilities as a ninja, Hiruzen flatly stated that Guy's nature was not suited to being in Anbu hence denied Guy's request. Later, Hiruzen assigned Guy along with Maruboshi Kosuke and two other ninja to meet the Prajna Group to make the scroll exchange. With Danzo, Hiruzen also assigned Kakashi and the newest recruit to Team Ro, Uchiha Itachi, to observe the exchange from afar and eliminate any hostels in the event of a betrayal. After both teams returned with the alliance being proved a deception on the Wood's side, Guy approached Hiruzen again about his Anbu request. While agreeing that he was not suited for such duties after watching Kakashi and Itachi kill the Wood-nin, he also stressed that Kakashi was not suited as well. Two years later, Hiruzen and the council decided to promote Itachi of Team Ro to Anbu captain despite being only 13. Later, Hiruzen learned of the Uchiha clan's plot against the village and attempted to find a peaceful resolution for both sides. However, before reaching such an alternative, Danzo inveigled Itachi to slaughter his kin. Quickly seeing through Danzo's actions, Hiruzen voiced his disdain at Danzo for instigating Itachi to take this path. No longer able to trust Danzo, he effectively relieved Danzo of his place on the Konoha Counil and ordered for his Root-division to be disbanded. Prior to Itachi leaving the village as a missing-nin, the young man sought out the Third and begged him to protect his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Including not to tell Sasuke the truth, and Hiruzen agreed. Thanking Itachi for helping the village avoid civil war despite hating the means it was accomplished. In gratitude for Itachi's selflessness, Hiruzen promised not to change the village barrier's formula, allowing Itachi to sneak in Konoha from time to time to check on Sasuke from a far away distance. Later, realizing that putting a kind hearted person like Itachi in Anbu was a mistake, Hiruzen decided to not make the same mistake again and removed Kakashi from Anbu and re-assign him as a jonin sensei to save Kakashi from losing his own kindness. He would often watch Kakashi test new potential students for his genin team, watching in disappointment as Kakashi's darkness had yet to disappear. Later Hiruzen comes in the dumpling shop to talk to Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Asuma tells Hiruzen that he treats him and his friends like little kids. In which Hiruzen admits that it is true. Hiruzen then tells them about a Sensei-student relationship, and how it is formed. Hiruzen hopes just like, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma that Kakashi's dark side will disappear. Hiruzen then shows them the Graduate Ninja Academy Registration photos of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. In which Hiruzen tells them that they will be Kakashi's true Students. Much to Asuma, Kurenai and Gai's shock. He then took Kakashi to the Homes of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. He then told Kakashi about a Sensei-student relationship, and how it's formed. He then wished Kakashi the best of luck on looking after Naruto, and Sasuke. Including on understanding his new Genin team. Later on sometime in the anime, Hiruzen assigned Yakumo of the Kurama clan to hone her genjutsu under Yuhi Kurenai. However, Kurenai learns of the evil persona within Yakumo and Hiruzen regretfully gives her permission to seal Yakumo's abilities to prevent the evil alter ego from killing Yakumo at the cost of ending the Kurama clan. Personality Due to the long life he had lived, Hiruzen served as a source of wisdom for much of the series, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Hokage, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. At the series' start, Hiruzen and Iruka was the only one of the few people who saw Naruto as more than the container of Kurama, and, as such, became someone that Naruto truly admired, even thinking of Hiruzen as a his own grandfather. According to Kakashi, Hiruzen loved his students deeply, including Orochimaru, no matter how far he had fallen. This ideal stems from his belief that Konoha's next generation is a precious resource that must be protected. However, it was the same belief that forced Hiruzen to allow Orochimaru to escape after uncovering his experiments in replicating Hashirama's DNA at the cost of many lives, thus unknowingly allowing his former student to commit even more tragedies. By his own admission, Hiruzen noted that he was too compassionate and indulging of a person, leaving things such as the more underhanded, but necessary, tasks to Danzō. To this end he admitted that he believed that he had failed to carry on the Second Hokage's mission of bringing stability to the village. Hiruzen was also bit lecherous as well, as he enjoyed spending much of his free time talking to young girls, which was his favourite pastime, and when Jiraiya was still his student, he offered to help Jiraiya test the technique that would allow the user to spy on naked women unnoticed. Even Jiraiya, in this instance, noted his sensei's perverted qualities. He also fell victim to Naruto's Sexy Technique on more than one occasion, fainting after he saw it. Appearance Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. Since his time training the Legendary Sannin, he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair — both being dark brown in colour during his youth. He also initially had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. As an old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance. His only changes were slight; he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Prior to becoming Hokage, he wore a grey steel breastplate with shoulder guards along with a standard forehead protector. Later, during his reign as Hokage, Hiruzen would commonly wear the official uniform — consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. With age, had also taken to smoking a pipe. He also occasionally wears an orange shirt, with the kanji for fire (火, hi) on its back. His combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit, although at the time of Kurama's attack when he retired the post, it merely had the kanji for "fire" (火, hi). He also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. Abilities Hiruzen was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, so much so that he was admired as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami) in his prime, and was said to be the strongest Hokage that Konoha has ever had. Even in his old age, he was also said to be the strongest of all the five Kage at the time of his death. Enma commented on his battle with Orochimaru, saying that it was "miserable" compared to his prime, even though he had clearly been able to hold his own against Orochimaru and two former Hokage without losing his composure. He was also the longest living and longest reigning Hokage. Hiruzen also had keen senses, being able to track down the former Hokage under Senju Hashirama's Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Over his lifetime Hiruzen had accumulated a vast knowledge of ninjutsu. This is shown when he witnesses Kurama's sealing into Uzumaki Naruto, where, after observing the Fourth making hand seals, he immediately discerned which technique he intended to use. Although he concedes that in his current state, he might not be able to fight in equal terms with his former student, Hiruzen remains very confident of his abilities; when confronted with the reincarnated First and Second Hokage, after being told by his predecessors that they had no choice but to fight him, Hiruzen simply told them to prepare to be defeated. During the said battle, Enma commented that Hiruzen's performance was "miserable" compared to his prime, even though he had clearly been able to hold his own against Orochimaru and two former Hokage without losing his composure. Orochimaru even insinuated that if Hiruzen been ten years younger, he would have been killed. After his reincarnation during the Fourth Shinobi World War, both Naruto and Sasuke, each becoming highly capable and recognised shinobi themselves, would go on to praise his sheer prowess soon after seeing him in action. When the Allied Shinobi Forces were faced with Spiral Zetsu and his gigantic Wood Release statue, Hiruzen single-handedly repelled the attack, earning praise from all spectators. Shikamaru even stated that with the entire Shinobi Alliance and current Kage at the battlefield, Hiruzen was the only one still able to contend with Spiral Zetsu. Chakra Even in his old age, his chakra was noted for being very strong. Similar to Hashirama, Hiruzen's chakra causes a dense effect on the atmosphere when released, cracking the building he and Orochimaru were battling on.Furthermore, he was known for having immense reserves of chakra in his youth. Despite his diminished reserves of chakra in his old age, he also showed great chakra control, needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use each technique. Taijutsu In terms of taijutsu, Hiruzen displayed a very high level of skill. He was able to counter Hashirama and Tobirama in close combat. He was also quick-thinking as during their confrontation he was able to place explosive tags on each of them without them, nor Orochimaru even knowing. After summoning Enma, he was able to break through wooden branches with ease. Even when robbed of his sight, he could still defend himself from Hashirama's and Tobirama's assaults, blocking all their attacks to prepare for his Dead Demon Consuming Seal. After sealing both former Hokage, he faced Orochimaru in single combat. Despite his sealing parts of his soul away in the Shinigami, as well as fighting for a prolonged amount of time before he engaged Orochimaru one-on-one, he effortlessly disarmed him of his sword. Ninjutsu Hiruzen was also called The Professor (プロフェッサー, Purofessā) due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, and his vast knowledge of techniques, purportedly knowing all the techniques within Konoha. In the anime, even Danzō, Hiruzen's life-long rival, openly acknowledged the Hokage's sheer prowess in utilising any technique as unsurpassed. To watch over the village, he would use the Telescope Technique, allowing him to observe others through his crystal ball over long distances. He was also an expert in fūinjutsu, being capable of using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Due to his old age and waning strength he was forced to get into close range of an enemy in order for it to take effect, though he was still capable of sealing the souls of the First and Second Hokage and part of Orochimaru's soul. He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails. Shuriken Jutsu Out of his various specialties, Hiruzen was highly skilled in the use of shuriken based techniques, one of which was the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. With this technique, he could create a thousand clones of a single thrown shuriken in an instant to overwhelm the opponent with the extreme difficultly in evading them all. This method also meant that he didn't have stock up on a lot of shuriken. He could also use the technique with the larger version of shuriken, increasing the technique's range and penetration power. Nature Transformation Sarutobi was highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, using Fire Release and Earth Release. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet allowed him to exhale a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. Earth Release: Earth Flow River created a river of mud beneath the opponent to throw them off balance, and he could use the mud with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, which creates a dragon's head that launches mud balls at an opponent. He had also been shown to be adept in combining elemental techniques, as seen when he ignited the mud ball projectiles Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, creating a volley of hot mud that can melt nearly anything. Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall allowed Hiruzen to spit a stream of mud that solidifies into a protective shield. Summoning Technique Hiruzen also had a personal summon: Monkey King: Enma, who was capable of turning into a diamond-hard staff, which could alter its length and width at will, or become a cage to protect the summoner. The staff was Hiruzen's weapon of choice as he showed great proficiency in wielding it; he successfully pushed back Kurama with it during its attack on Konoha. Enma could also manifest parts of his body and attack an enemy with his claws and fangs, which added an element of surprise. Intelligence Hiruzen showed a keen and perceptive mind in battle. Even while pressured by multiple opponents, he could quickly access the situation and use the proper counter-measure for it. He also had excellent analytical skills, being able to deduce Obito's mysterious substance only moments after witnessing it, stating that it was similar to the kekkei tōta but the attack's shape is dynamic, so it can be used offensively and defensively, and that it is even beyond kekkei tōta. He also was able to deduce that there is a limit to the duration of transformations the substance can hold for. Naruto (Part l) Introduction arc Hiruzen's first appearance in Part I was when two men reported to him that Uzumaki Naruto had vandalised the Hokage Monument. He was then seen standing next to Iruka after the Ninja Academy graduation test, telling Iruka that they needed to talk and they were talking later about Naruto. In the manga when Naruto tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, Hiruzen found him and comically fell against his Sexy Technique. Later when Naruto succeeds in stealing the scroll, Hiruzen was seen instructing a large group of shinobi to stop and capture Naruto, observing the whole incident — including Mizuki revealing his intentions — from a crystal ball. While criticising Naruto's ninja registration picture, in the anime he became the target of the boy's Sexy Technique, and fell prey to the mentioned. He was then unsuccessfully "assaulted" by Konohamaru who followed Naruto on the way out. He then watched the skirmish between Naruto and Ebisu, thinking that he would be heavily affected by the Harem Technique, blushing at the mere thought of it. He was seen with the jonin that would soon be assigned their genin cell. He told Kakashi that he would be leading Team 7. He and Kakashi then visited Naruto's apartment, pointing out few things like the expired milk that had caused Naruto much trouble after drinking it. He was then seen talking to Iruka about Kakashi's teaching methods, showing Iruka a book with the number of trainees that Kakashi failed. Iruka could only stare in shock upon realisation that no genin team assigned under Kakashi has ever got a passing mark. Land of Waves arc After Team 7 completes their first D-rank mission, Hiruzen congratulates them on their success. Because the mission consisted only of finding a lost cat, Naruto complains that the mission was too easy and demands their next mission be more challenging, to Kakashi's embarrassment. Hiruzen tries to explain how missions are assigned by skill level and that, as genin, they cannot be expected to accomplish more difficult missions yet. Naruto does not relent, so Hiruzen agrees to assign them a C-rank mission: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Chunin Exam arc He first appeared in this arc consulting the jōnin about their decision to register their genin into the upcoming Chunin Exams. Asuma,Kurenai and Kakashi all deemed their students worthy. Thereafter, a slight argument ensued between Iruka and Kakashi where the former claimed that Naruto and his team-mates were not ready for such a challenge. Kakashi silenced him by saying that they were no longer Iruka's students but Kakashi's soldiers. Hiruzen was then sent to the tower in the Forest of Death after Anko encountered and was defeated by Orchimaru. After hearing Orochimaru's message for him, he tried to ease Anko's pain from the Cursed Seal. After the second portion of the exam, he is seen congratulating all the genin who passed, and explaining the next round. He then witnessed the preliminary rounds of the final matches, only to tell the advancing genin about the challenge and their training. From there, he was seen reporting to the council that Hayate had been killed, and that Orochimaru may have been involved. He then decided to carry on the Chūnin Exams as normal. Later that day, he assured Anko, who visited him to apologise, that she did not need to feel guilty about returning alive in the Forest of Death, after her encounter with her former master. He then departed for some air some seconds later to head to the Hokage Monument, where he gave a speech to the Ninja Academy students about what it really means to be a shinobi. When the time of third portion of the exam comes, Hiruzen was present on a stadium as one of the judges. He welcomed the Fourth Kazekage who really was impersonated by Orochimaru. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion began, Hiruzen was taken by Kazekage who revealed himself as Orochimaru and forced to battle him, as the Third's former student infiltrated the village and planned Konoha's destruction just so he could kill Hiruzen and kidnap Sasuke. Soon after the battle began, Orochimaru reincarnates Hashirama and Tobirama, so that Hiruzen could feel the enjoyment of fighting his former masters. Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water that was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. Hiruzen was then however caught by Hashirama's Wood Release. Even after summoning Enma to free himself from Hashirama's Wood Release, Hiruzen, in his old age was unable to defeat the two Hokage, as any damage that was done was simply regenerated. He was further inhibited by his desire to not hurt either. Hiruzen's fight was also impeded by Orochimaru's presence, horrified at seeing just how monstrous his treasured student had become through mastering Living Corpse Reincarnation and his intentions to use it on Sasuke. Left with no other choice, Hiruzen creates two shadow clones while executing Dead Demon Consuming Seal on his former masters to stop them. As he bid a heartfelt goodbye to his teachers, he turned his attention to Orochimaru and reveals the technique's double edge as he must sacrifice both his soul and those of his predecessors to the Shinigami. Intending to have Orochimaru join them in the spectre's stomach while throwing aside his former pupil's Kusanagi, Hiruzen attempts to seal Orochimaru's soul as well. Realising it as he starts to see the Shinigami, Orochimaru called his Kusanagi to him, stabbing Hiruzen in the back. Despite the fatal injury, Hiruzen continued to try to remove Orochimaru's soul as his death would come one way or the other. After an hour of struggling, Hiruzen came to accept that his old age had left him too weak to completely seal Orochimaru away. Seeing that completely removing Orochimaru's soul was impossible, yet his desire to redeem himself for allowing his former student's escape, Hiruzen decided to instead have the Shinigami take Orochimaru's arms to rob him of using ninjutsu as his way of fittingly punishing Orochimaru for his obsession with power. As Orochimaru began to curse his former master for the act, Hiruzen bids his student farewell as he collapsed with the hope that they would meet again. Seeing Orochimaru as the boy he once was, Hiruzen died with a smile on his face with the knowledge that he saved Konoha and its next generation that would come. Search for Tsunade arc Seen in a flashback by Tsunade when she show that Naruto looks like her late little brother, and has his dream of becoming Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval arc Mention by Tsunade when she see that Naruto, and Rock Lee have dreams that they want to Accomplish.Then seen in a flashback by Sasuke when he first started as a student at the Ninja Academy. Pre-Shippuden Filler arc In the Anime, Hiruzen assigned Yakumo of the Kurama clan to hone her genjutsu under Kurenai. However, Kurenai learns of the evil persona within Yakumo and Hiruzen regretfully gives her permission to seal Yakumo's abilities to prevent the alter ego from killing Yakumo at the cost of ending the Kurama clan. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Rescue Kazekage arc Mention by Naruto, when he wished that Hiruzen was alive to look after Konoha more better than Tsunade. Sasuke and Sai arc Seen in a vision by Yamato when he reveals Sai's true mission that Danzo gave him. Twelve Guardians arc Seen in a flashback by his son,Asuma. Mention by his grandson, when everyone finds out that Asuma is his son, and Konohamaru's Uncle. Hidan and Kakuzu arc The knowledge that Hiruzen learned though his lifetime is pased down to Naruto,Konohamaru,and Shikamaru. Itachi Pursuit arc Seen in a flashback by Orochimaru before he is asborbed by Sasuke,while battleing him to steal his body. Invasion of Pain arc Seen in a flashback by Tsunade when she decides to stand up for Naruto, and help the Konoha 11 out while their batting Pain. Konoha History arc After Naruto defeated Pain, Iruka, along with Suzume and Daikoku approach the ruins of the Academy to salvage things for class. They split up and Iruka sees the destroyed academy, remembering when he began as a teacher and the day that the third hokage assigned Naruto to his class. Though he refused at first, due to Naruto being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Iruka accepts. The next day, Naruto pulls a prank on Iruka but instead of scolding him, Iruka tells Naruto sit in his seat, remembering the advice given to him from Daikoku.Hiruzen is seen outside the classroom that Iruka is teaching. When seeing Naruto being bullied by the other students because of his failed attempts to be better than Sasuke, Iruka tells them not to bother a kid like him. Hiruzen is seen when he is checking on Naruto, when he doesn't go back to class with his classmates. The next day, Naruto learns that Sasuke is the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. After class, Naruto wants to join Hibachi and his friends in their "test of courage" though Hibachi tells him to not follow them. Naruto pranks them later in the night by dressing up as a fox demon. Hearing them say they saw a fox demon, Iruka runs to the Konoha grave site and learns it's Naruto. Recognising Iruka's glare as the same one everyone else in the village gives him, Naruto runs off with the intent not to return to the Academy again. The next day, with Naruto is absent in class and denied to be seen by the Third Hokage, Iruka sits in the park where he meets Kakashi and discusses his issues of being Naruto's teacher. Kakashi remembers when after his mission with him, Iruka decides to become an instructor at the Ninja Academy to pass the Will of Fire to the next generation. Hibachi and his friends decide to let Naruto in their group if he would do their test of courage. Hibachi was told by his father that in the hills, there are corpses left by enemy ninja. Naruto agrees to get an item from a corpse in the hills. Hibachi tells his friends that there are still enemy ninja in the hills after Naruto left. When Iruka sees that Naruto is absent in class, Hibachi says he hasn't seen him, but Shikamaru, having heard of his trick, tells Iruka who runs out the classroom to find Naruto. Remembering Suzume telling him of the enemy ninja, Iruka tries to find Naruto before the enemy ninja find him. Elsewhere, Kakashi hears from Shikamaru and Choji that Iruka went to look for Naruto in the hills. Iruka finds Naruto and tries to get him to go back to the Academy, but Naruto refuses and tells him that he doesn't understand him. Naruto uses his Sexy Technique to escape Iruka before finding a kunai with a paper on it. Three enemy ninja approach Naruto, demanding that he gives them the kunai but he refuses, having them resort to get it by force. Finding his Sexy Technique useless on women, Naruto flees before running into Iruka as he protects the boy while evading the kunoichi until Kakashi arrives and easily defeats the female ninja. Iruka gives the Third Hokage the paper that was hidden on the kunai that Naruto found. Iruka then thanks Hiruzen for making him Naruto's teacher which made him remember why he became a teacher. Now being strict with Naruto to keep him from getting into trouble, Iruka's after class lecture on the Will of Fire gave Naruto his inspiration to become the next Hokage someday so everyone would respect and look up to him. An elderly ninja named Kosuke has a flashback of a mission he had with Naruto years before Konoha's destruction. Kosuke is a ninja of Konoha who has been genin for fifty years. Naruto is tasked with patrolling areas near the village after the invasion, so other countries won't try invading them, and is surprised to learn that Kosuke is a ninja who's on the same team as this for the mission, and also about the famous Konoha ninja he served under. Naruto and the other members come to enjoy his presence, finding him very useful to have around. During the mission Kosuke shares a bit of his history, including missions under the Second and Third Hokage. When Iwa-nin start to attack, the jōnin of the group stay behind to allow Naruto and Kosuke to alert the village. The Iwa-nin eventually reach them, but they're able to shrug them off. Naruto questions Kosuke about a high-level technique he used. The kunoichi captain of the Iwa nin reaches them, and gets angry when she learns so many of her genin troop were defeated by few genin. Kosuke tells Naruto to go on without him and starts fighting her, using techniques he learned from previous Hokage. Naruto comes back and Kosuke defeats the kunoichi. At the present, Kosuke sees Naruto from afar, and remembers serving under the Fourth Hokage, and muses to himself that the Fourth left behind a fine son, meaning he's one of the few people who was aware of Naruto's relationship with Minato. Confining the Jinchuriki arc He is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Fourth Shinobi War arc In Uchiha Sasuke's quest for answers, Hiruzen's soul was freed from the Shinigami and subsequently reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique alongside his predecessors Hashirama, Tobirama, and his successor Namikaze Minato by Orochimaru using Zetsu's spore clones as sacrifices. After he and Minato explained how they had been freed from the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and reincarnated again, Hiruzen is shocked to learn that Orochimaru did not bring him back to destroy Konoha before learning the reason was to give Sasuke answers. Seeing that Sasuke learned the truth, Hiruzen solemnly confirmed that everything related to the Uchiha Clan Massacre was true. Shocked when his former sensei was about to take action against Sasuke for saying that Senju Hashirama's words would decide whether or not he exacted revenge on the village, Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief when the First was able to stop his brother, albeit almost destroying the Naka Shrine in the process. Questioning Orochimaru when the Sannin noted that they did not have time for a lengthy discussion, Hiruzen is shocked to hear that there was a war going on and even further that Madara was participating in it. Opting to head to the battlefield immediately and then have their discussion later, when they were bound by Orochimaru, Hiruzen had no choice but to abide by the First's wish to stay and free Sasuke from the impending darkness which surrounded him, threatening to corrupt him. With Hashirama's story over, Hiruzen echoed Tobirama's sentiments that there had been Uchiha who had transcended the limitations of their clan and had put the village first. He also noted that Uchiha Shisui, the descendant of Tobirama's subordinate Kagami and Itachi's best friend has also inherited Hashirama's will. On the outside of the Naka Shrine, Hiruzen took the opportunity to question Orochimaru's motives before resigning to his bust on the Hokage Monument alongside the other respective Hokage. Hiruzen noted that he had not been to war for so long, that he would give it his all. Arriving with Hashirama and Tobirama, Hiruzen lauded his successor, noting that he still lived up to his moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Answering the curious onlookers, Hiruzen noted that it was Orochimaru whom had reincarnated them and that they were there to put an end to the war. On Hashirama's command, the Hokage launch into action and Hiruzen asked Minato if he had already marked the locations before he is teleported to his designated location. Using the Four Red Yang Formation technique, the four Hokage are able to successfully trap the Ten-Tails. Hiruzen and the other Hokage later watched as Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke all summoned their creatures to the battlefield. Remembering his own students, after seeing the summoned slug, snake, and toad, Hiruzen acknowledged that it was really the dawning of a new era. With this, he spurred them on to attack the Ten-Tails. Hiruzen was later sent reeling when Obito destroyed the Four Red Yang Formation after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He later relocated to confront Obito alongside Hashirama and Tobirama where he admitted that though it might be brazen, he had to agree with Hashirama that even he was now outclassed by Uchiha Obito. Narrowly escaping Obito's assault Hiruzen looked on as Hashirama and Tobirama's bodies are destroyed by the new jinchuriki. Upon Tobirama's command to move away, Hiruzen jumped to safety and noted that Tobirama was going to use his Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags technique. After the explosion, Hiruzen confronted Obito directly, launching a giant shuriken which he replicated. Using this, and the direct assault on him by Obito, The Professor deduced that the mysterious substance that was being used by Obito was similar somewhat to Dust Release but afforded both offensive and defensive capabilities. He also noted that the substance was more than likely made out of at least four nature transformations but at the same time, could not be maintained for extended periods of time. While still analysing the technique, Hiruzen got hit by it which his opponent used to quickly overwhelm him by annihilating the complete upper half of the Hokage's body. Later, as Obito manifests the Ten-Tails intent on continuing the Eye of the Moon Plan, the beast makes its final transformation into Shinju, the God Tree. As the roots cover Naruto, fully regenerated, Hiruzen along with a transformed Enma destroys the branches. Apologizing for being late, Hiruzen was able to extract the young man, and have Tobirama teleport them some distance away. As more people fell to the Shinju, Hiruzen grimly analyses that nature of Obito's new attack method. Orochimaru suddenly arriving and states this attitude is not like his former sensei. Hiruzen asked his former student the status of the current Kage, to which Orochimaru noted that they had done all they could and they should be arriving soon. With the morale of the Allied Forces wavering, Hashirama had Yamanaka Ino telepathically link everyone on the battlefield via the Mind Body Transmission Technique to inform them of the new development with the Eye of the Moon Plan as well as to try and rally them to continue fighting. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and memories to be conveyed to everyone as he watches on saddened when Naruto remembered his own funeral, Hiruzen is even more saddened upon learning that his son, Sarutobi Asuma had passed away as well. Questioning Orochimaru of his intentions when the Alliance mobilised, the Sannin notes that he shows no interest in this war. He, however, noted that Obito's plan to conquer the world will interfere with his experiments, thus deciding to join the fray. With the tree stopped by his student's snakes, Hiruzen destroys one of the Shinju's branches with his staff. Later, as Naruto — assisted by the Shinobi Alliance — began his tug-of-war against Obito, Hiruzen noticed the Shinju's flower halted its blooming and commanded everyone to charge. Though they are successful in stopping Obito, they are soon faced with the fact that Madara was able to revive himself. Assaulted by Spiral Zetsu who uses a miniature version of Hashirama's Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands technique. As five of the faces along the statue opened its mouth, preparing attacks of all five elements, Hiruzen counteracted the attack by creating five shadow clones each using one of the elements to counterbalance the attack. After Guruguru ended their battle abruptly, he and Tsunade looked on mortified as they saw Madara's dōjutsu reflected on the moon. After those living around him fell prey to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hiruzen attempted to free his disciple from the tendrils of the Shinju. After this fails, Hiruzen followed the powerful chakra signature. Cove being on the location with the other Hokage, they discussed the situation with the Shinju taking hold of all the living persons, as well as only finding Madara' lower half. Before they can make a decision about their next course of action, Hagoromo manifested before them. Hagoromo then explains the current situation to the Hokage, telling them of a powerful sealing technique that he is unable to perform now as he gave nearly all his power to Sasuke and Naruto. Unable to act himself, he instead gives instructions to the Hokage. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 He is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto movie 3 He is mention by Naruto,while he admits to Hikaru that he always though of Hiruzen as his grandfather. Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 Hiruzen has heard of Anrokuzan's evil plans, and sends Minato, Shibi Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, and upon Minato's request, Kakashi, to put an end to his plans. Hiruzen agrees to let Kkashi go on the mission with Minato, and the others. Legacy After Hiruzen died, seeing him as a great Hokage, Tsunade noted that the village has produced some very fine and determined shinobi under her mentor's leadership, as when she saw Rock Lee's determination to go through with a life-risking operation. Succeeding Hiruzen as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade practices her mentor's principles during her term. Additionally, Asuma passes his father's ideals to his student Nara Shikamaru and the significance of protecting Konoha's next generation. Asuma is also the father of a child with Yuhi Kurenai which will be Hiruzen's second grandchild, posthumously. As the Fourth Shinobi War begins, Kabuto Yakushi would reveal to Uchiha Obito that Hiruzen's use of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal during his fight with Orochimaru had left Kabuto unable to summon him, nor Hashirama and Tobirama via Impure World Reincarnation. The Fourth Raikage insinuated Hiruzen's death may have been the result of a secret plot between Danzō Shimura and Akatsuki, though it was all Orochimaru's doing. While he promised Itachi that he would protect Sasuke, Hiruzen did not foresee the boy becoming an enemy to Konoha, due to his inability to look past the tragedies of his life, and developing a hatred-induced mindset. When Sasuke was confronted by Kakashi soon after he killed Danzō, hesitant at killing his former student at first, the latter remembers Hiruzen's resolution to kill Orochimaru and finally understood how the Third felt. Video Games Sarutobi Hiruzen is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Ninja Council 2 *Naruto Ninja Council 3 *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto The Broken Bond *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Quotes Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Hatake Kakashi Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Nara Shikamaru Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato Sarutobi Biwako Sarutobi Asuma Sarutobi Konohamaru Umino Iruka Yuhi Kurenai Uchiha Itachi Tsunade Jiraiya Orchimaru Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Grandson) *Sarutobi Biwako (Wife/dead) *Sarutobi Asuma (Son/dead) *Sarutobi Konohamaru (Grandson) *Yuhi Kurenai's Child (Grandchild) ''Trivia *Hiruzen is one of only three known Kage to predominantly wear the position's official uniform — the others being the Fifth Kazekage, and the Fourth Raikage. *His father's and clan's name, inspired by Sarutobi Sasuke, means "jumping like a monkey", further supported by his Summoning Technique, which summons Enma. Tobirama also nicknamed him "Monkey" (サル, Saru). *Many aspects of his character were borrowed from the Chinese literature classic Journey to the West. Hiruzen's summon, Enma, bears a very strong resemblance to Sun Wukong (孫悟空, Monkey King), the protagonist of the novel, and Hiruzen's chosen weapon was identical to the Monkey King's magical staff. *Hiruzen's ghost could be briefly seen in Naruto: Shippūden episode 129. *During his battle with Orochimaru, maybe as a premonition to his death, Hiruzen's likeness on the Hokage Monument cracked across the face. While the crack was fairly prominent due to its size, it didn't always show up in the anime, due either to a bad angle or a mistake by the animators. *Hiruzen shared the same nickname as the first hokage and the sage of the six paths. They were each known as the "God of Shinobi" (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). *Masashi Kishimoto originally planned for Hiruzen to be a dog, but eventually dumped the idea for being "too weird". According to the databook(s): *His favorite foods were '''hijiki' (which he shared with rival), and sardine fish balls. His least favorite food was narazuke. *His hobby was chatting with young girls. *His desired opponent was a grown-up Konohamaru. *His favorite phrase was Absolute Truth (真諦, Shintai). Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hidekatsu Shibata (Adult), Kisuke Fuji (Young adult) *'English' : Steve Kramer all information on Sarutobi Hiruzen is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi Gallery Naruto Episode072-442.jpg|Hiruzen as a child. Naruto Shippuuden 051-0374.jpg|Team Tobirama Naruto Shippuuden 211-280.jpg|A young adult Hiruzen with Danzo. Naruto Shippuuden 051-0375.jpg|Team Hiruzen 1488116 706806876011098 489012724 n.jpg|Minato and Hiruzen watching other teams during the Chunin exam. 1800354 589940604434144 601314453 n.png|Hiruzen tells Minato to have Kakashi guard Kushina during her ten month Pregnancy. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0247.jpg|Hiruzen sensing Kurama's chakra. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0279.jpg|Hiruzen prepares to battle Kurama. Group Hiruzen vs Kurama.png|Hiruzen attacking Kurama. 1454923 586828241412047 1042954144 n.png|Hiruzen holding an Infant Naruto after the Nine Tails is sealed inside of him. 1505522 586830358078502 204482801 n.png|Hiruzen agrees on Kushina's final request; to have Naruto raised by him. 1932348 586831518078386 844013486 n.png|Hiruzen promises Kushina that he will protect Naruto for her, and Minato. 1901576 586831611411710 814807310 n.png|Hiruzen at Minato and Kushina's funeral. 1016943 615230998571771 2635347162364815645 n.png|Hiruzen wonders who was the certain Uchiha clan member that released Kurama out of Kushina, and used the beast to attack Konoha. 1506848 589925561102315 1040971187 n.png|Hiruzen reveals to Kakashi all about the First Hokage's wood style techniques. 1779107 589933904434814 841694039 n.png|Hiruzen asks Kakashi to become his right-hand man in the ANBU. 1800461 593377470757124 1472424095 n.png|Hiruzen fails to kill Orchimaru. 1798453 593385660756305 676030026 n.png|Hiruzen tells all ANBU shinobi to find Orchimaru, and declear the sannin a trader of Konoha. 1503813 603713506390187 163501575 n.png|Hiruzen informed by Kakashi that Danzo might hurt Kinoe. 1972355 603722916389246 1127662696 n.png|Hiruzen asks Danzo to transfer Kinoe to his ANBU for now on. 1978674 603722953055909 1390531260 n.png|Hiruzen reveals that Naruto is at the age of 4. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0050.jpg|Hiruzen with Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0057.jpg|Naruto begging Hiruzen to tell him who his late mother, and father are. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0059.jpg|Naruto being told by Hiruzen, that bringing his late parents back from the dead won't solve anything. Naruto Shippuuden 176-281.jpg|Hiruzen spying on Naruto to see his process as a Ninja Academy Student. Naruto Shippuuden 178-295.jpg|Hiruzen finds out that Naruto found a kunai with a secret document tie to it. Naruto Shippuuden 178-337.jpg|Hiruzen finds out from Iruka that he will pass down the will of Fire to Naruto, and his classmates. Naruto Shippuuden 178-296.jpg|Hiruzen tells Iruka that Naruto's mischief side save Konoha. 10171655 611701412258063 57171279 n.png|Hiruzen tells Gai that he not fitted to be in the ANBU. 1609788 615234638571407 2211995469721437037 n.png|Shisui reveals to Hiruzen that the Uchiha clan are plotting a Coup de'tat to wipe out Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 358-033.jpg|Hiruzen trusts Shisui to deal with the Uchiha clan. Naruto Shippuuden 358-059.jpg|Hiruzen learns from Itachi that Shisui committed Suicide. 10155980 618333378261533 8345613611850530817 n.png|Hiruzen tells Itachi that he won't change Konoha's entrance code, and that he can sneak into Konoha whenever he is worry about Sasuke. 10155735 618333491594855 8922855787715354 n.png|Itachi begs Hiruzen to protect Sasuke. 10177414 618333838261487 9135568876963599240 n.png|Hiruzen makes Kakashi leave the ANBU after the latter has served in it for 10 years. 10300046 622793557815515 6022179473727038577 n.png|Hiruzen being asked by Asuma, Kurenai and Gai to make Kakashi be a Jonin teacher. 10314013 622797047815166 2496462336488729585 n.png|Hiruzen reveals that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are Kakashi's true students. 10347164 629860247108846 7041117804311921340 n.png|Hiruzen agrees with Iruka about having Naruto on the same team as Sasuke, since the elderly Hokage sees that Naruto is energetic, and has many similarities with Kakashi's teammate; Uchiha Obito. 984068 629854330442771 4647922811958908574 n.png|Hiruzen takes Kakashi to Naruto's apartment, while making the Jonin remember that the young energetic boy is the late Fourth Hokage's son. Naruto Shippuuden 179-112.jpg|Hiruzen wishing Kakashi the best of luck on looking after Naruto, and Sasuke. 1601411 629854493776088 6120898063840256445 n.png|Hiruzen and Kakashi being invited to have tea by Sakura's parents. 1001966 629857583775779 2231603259936478988 n.png|Hiruzen has Kakashi visit Sasuke's house. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0026.jpg|Hiruzen in a flashback by Naruto. 10488059 652527638175440 6645884196596844403 n.png|Hiruzen in a vision by Naruto, along with other shinobi that fought to protect what was precious to them. Category:Characters Category:Males